Pichi pichi pitch Beyblade
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Un dia Ryuga se va a un crucero un accidente y viaja a otra dimension donde se encuentra con los personajes de Pichi pichi pitch
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece**

Es un día tranquilo en Dark Nébula y Ryuga desde su habitación miraba al mar algo aburrido se preguntaba qué clase de seres vivían en el aparte de peces. Hasta que llega la hora de su entrenamiento a él no le apetecía para nada entrenar así que paso de Mercy pero se aburrió de mirar a la ventana y salió a dar una vuelta. Iba tan distraído pensando que sin querer choco con Doji haciendo que el se cállese al piso.

Ryuga: Auch

Doji: En que ibas pensando para no darte cuenta de que venía yo por el pasillo

Ryuga: Quizá iba pensando en lo guapo que soy

Doji: Te saltaste el entrenamiento y ¿Dónde vas?

Ryuga: Ya sé que me salte el entrenamiento y me voy a dar una vuelta

Doji: Preparaste tu maleta

Ryuga: Que

Doji: El crucero es mañana y te vas una semana

Ryuga: No me acorde

Doji: Pues ya la vas preparando

Ryuga: Vale como usted ordene majestad

Majestad lo dijo con sarcasmo. Ryuga volvió a su habitación y empezó a preparar la maleta paso el día encerrado en la habitación de vez en cuando se ponía en el ordenador a escuchar música o se conectaba al facebook ya a la noche no quiso cenar y se fue a dormir era por la mañana temprano hacia las 6:00 y Ryuga se fue a duchar. Ya a las 6:05 Ryuga ya se había duchado y fue a desayunar sobre las 6:40 se fue de Dark Nébula y se dirigió hacia donde saldría el crucero sobre ya las 7:00 subió al barco y zarpo sobre las 7:30 de la mañana. Se paso el día en su camerino a la noche salió a tomar el fresco y se dirigió al salón central donde justo tenía que ver a Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, Benkey y Kyoya. Lo malo fue que ellos lo vieron a él y Ginga se dirigió a más o menos saludarle

Ginga: Hola Ryuga te echas un combate

Ryuga: No traje a L-drago

Ginga: No será que tienes miedo a que te derrote

Ryuga: Seguro que ni me puedes vencer al ajedrez y déjame en paz me enviaron a este crucero solo por no pensar en ustedes y ahora aparecéis aquí y os lo pido por favor dejadme en paz

Ryuga estaba dispuesto a irse pero una gran ola le da al barco y todos se caen encima por decirlo así Ginga se cayó encima de Madoka, Kyoya encima de Ryuga y Kenta encima de Benkey y luego otra ola le vuelve a dar al barco hasta que el barco se hunde y entra agua. Todos estaban en el agua y se ahogaban

Ryuga:" Me estoy ahogando y estoy perdiendo el conocimiento dudo que aguante que es eso que se aproxima parece una especie de pez ya no aguanto más "

Ryuga pierde el conocimiento y se despierta en una especie de playa

Chica: Oye estas bien responde por favor

Ryuga: ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza

Chica: Menos mal despertaste soy Coco y te encontré aquí y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ryuga: Me llamo Ryuga

Coco: Puedes levantarte

Ryuga: Si lo malo es que tengo frio

Coco: Porque no te vienes a mi casa

Ryuga: No yo quiero volver a Dark Nébula

Coco: ¿Que es Dark Nébula?

Ryuga: La asociación que tiene al bleyd prohibido L-drago y yo soy su poseedor

Coco: Bleyd que es eso

Ryuga: No sabes lo que es un bleyd

Coco: No lo siento bueno vamos a lo que sería mi casa es más bien un hotel

Coco lleva a Ryuga hasta el hotel y cuando entra ve a 3 chicas de entre 15-16 años y a una de 20 y una persona de tercera edad una vez entra todas las chicas se acercan a Coco

Chica 1: Coco quien es este chico tan guapo

Chica 2: Hanon no seas así

Coco: El es Ryuga lo encontré en la playa desmayado por casualidad no tendréis ropa de su taña es que esta muy mojado y si se queda con esa ropa se puede resfriar

Ryuga: No te molestes tan poco es para tanto

Hanon: Si que es para tanto verdad Luchia

Luchia: Cierto no nos gustaría que te resfriaras

Mujer: Dejadle respirar al pobre chico

Luchia: Pero Nikora

Señora: Este chico no es de esta dimensión

Nikora: No exageres Madame no creo que sea de otra dimensión

Ryuga: Eso se comprueba ¿Sabéis que es el beyblade?

Todas: No

Ryuga: Soy de otra dimensión

Coco: Y como es que estas aquí

Ryuga: No lo sé ¡achus!

Nikora: Valla te estás resfriando sígueme lo mejor es que te des una ducha

Ryuga: Vale

Ryuga sigue a Nikora que lo lleva a que se duche mientras él se ducha pone a secar su ropa y Ryuga se queda en la bañera pensando

Ryuga:"Me pregunto cómo estarán todos y que abra sido de Ginga y compañía en el accidente y me pregunto si Doji me está buscando o pasara de buscarme y dejara que otro sea el poseedor de L-drago"

* * *

><p>Autora: Bueno lo dejo aquí ya pensare en el segundo capitulo<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni beyblade nipichi pichi pitch me pertenecen**

**""esto es pensamiento**

Después de que Ryuga se bañara y se pusiese otra vez su ropa vinieron 2 chicas más y Nikora se las presento a Ryuga

Nikora: Bien Ryuga te presento a Hanon, Luchia, Rina, Noel, Karen y a Coco ya la conoces y yo soy Nikora mucho gusto en conocerte

Ryuga: Eso a mí me da igual yo quiero volver a mi dimensión

Hanon: Encima de que te queremos ayudar y te da igual

Ryuga: Si tienes algún problema a ti no te gustaría estar atrapada en otra dimensión que no conoces

Luchia: Pon te en su lugar por un momento Hanon

Coco: Seguro que quieres volver a casa

Ryuga: ¡No! El combate de los bleyders solo me faltan 1000 puntos no voy a poder escribirme

Coco: ¿El combate de qué?

Ryuga: Me iba a enfrentar a Ginga ahora sí que Doji me olvidara estoy perdido

Rina: Vaya si que tiene ganas de volver solo por el combate de no sé que

Ryuga: En el combate de los bleyders van a ir personas de todo el mundo bleyders fuertes y yo me lo pierdo odio mi mala suerte

Coco: Venga tan poco es para tanto

Ryuga: Para vosotras no es para tanto para mi si

Entra un chico al hotel y saluda a todas y cuando ve a Ryuga se queda estupefacto

Ryuga: Que me miras

Chico: Luchia ¿Quién es él?

Luchia: Un amigo Kaito te presento a Ryuga y Ryuga te presento a Kaito mi novio

Ryuga: Mucho gusto

Kaito: Te vienes a ver como surfeo Luchia

Ryuga: No pases de mí como pasas del aire niñato

Kaito: Que me dijiste

Ryuga: Lo que oíste niñato de playa

Kaito: Cállate o te parto la cara

Ryuga: Que miedo mira como tiemblo

Kaito coge a Ryuga de la camisa intenta levantarlo en vano ya que no es muy fuerte

Ryuga: Que me vas a pegar te invito a hacerlo

Kaito: Bien ya que me invitas

Kaito le va a dar un puñetazo a Ryuga pero el coge su brazo como si nada y con una llave Ryuga derriba a Kaito y lo deja sin movimiento hasta que lo suelta

Ryuga: No te puedes medir con alguien de mi taña niñato

Luchia: Kaito estas bien oye Ryuga pídele perdón

Ryuga: ¿Es un chiste? Nunca le perdonaría a alguien que empezó la pelea

Kaito: No le hables así a Luchia

Ryuga: Déjame en paz

Ryuga sale del hotel y se va a la playa y se queda mirando al agua preguntándose cómo pudo llegar hasta ahí. A los 5 minutos siente que alguien se sienta a su lado mira y ve que es Coco y empiezan a hablar

Ryuga: ¿Qué quieres?

Coco: Nada solo hacerte compañía

Ryuga: Entiendo

Coco: ¿Siempre eres así?

Ryuga: Así como

Coco: No es tan solitario que siempre busca pelea

Ryuga: No lo que pasa es que a veces estoy las 24 horas del día solo mira te diré mí horario: Me despierto, desayuno, entrenamiento, como, entrenamiento, meriendo, a por puntos, entrenamiento, cena e irme a dormir

Coco: Un poco complicado tu horario ¿no?

Ryuga**:** Solo un poco al final me arte de ese horario ya ni entrenaba y ni comia hasta que Doji decidió enviarme a ese crucero para ver si cuando volviese estaba mejor. Pero paso lo que no tenía que haber pasado una tormenta derribo el barco y se hundió entro agua y salí del barco nadando como pude hasta que me quede desmayado.

Coco: Y así llegaste hasta aquí

Ryuga: Si

Ryuga y Coco están hablando tan tranquilamente hasta que aparecen 2 chicas una de pelo azul y la otra de pelo rojo

Chica 1: Mimi mira a quien tenemos aquí si es la princesa de la perla amarilla

Mimi: Tienes razón hermana Sheshe y tiene compañía

Ryuga: Y estas 2 son amigas tuyas

Coco: No son mis enemigas

Sheshe: Coco preséntanos a este guaperas

Coco: ¿Que queréis?

Mimi: Obvio tu perla

Coco: Ni en sueños os la daré "No puedo usar mis poderes no en frente de Ryuga"

Ryuga: Coco ¿Están importante esa perla?

Coco: Si

Ryuga: Si queréis esa perla primero sobre mi cadáver

Mimi: Y que nos va a hacer un humano como tu

Ryuga: Jajaja un humano no yo soy un monstruo y como le toquéis un solo pelo a Coco os parto la cara me da igual si sois chicas o lo que seáis pero huy de vosotras si tocáis a Coco

Mimi: Sheshe me da miedo

Sheshe: A mí también

Llegan Luchia y los demás

Ryuga: Bien a que esperáis a navidad venga atacadme total no me haréis nada venga venid a por mi

Mimi: Sheshe vámonos

Sheshe: Vale

Sheshe y Mimi se van de allí porque le cogieron miedo a Ryuga y se acercan Luchia con todos los demás

Luchia: Coco estas bien

Coco: Si Ryuga me defendió

Ryuga: Yo no hice nada solo hable ellas se asustaron y se fueron

Hanon: Vaya que bonito de tu parte defender a Coco

Ryuga: No fue nada y dejadme en paz

Karen: Que solo Coco se puede acercar a ti o que

Ryuga: No me fio de vosotras es solo eso

Kaito: Pues estamos mejor sin ti

Ryuga: Tú no estás en mi situación imbécil

Kaito: Oye no me insultes

Coco: Espera Kaito déjame hablar con él es que si venís todos le sofocáis y por eso se comporta así el está muy mal en estos momentos por favor entendedlo

Coco se va junto a Ryuga

Ryuga: Ahora que quieres

Coco: Te apetece un helado

Ryuga: No, solo me apetece volver a Dark Nébula dime que pasara conmigo si me quedo atrapado aquí para siempre, no quiero quedarme aquí

Coco: Bueno si te quedases aquí atrapado no estarías solo me tienes a mí y a las otras chicas y si te fueses te echaría de menos sabes igual me gustaría irme contigo

Ryuga al oír lo último se sonrojo pero oculto su rostro para que Coco no lo viese

Ryuga: Cállate

Coco: Encima que trato de animarte bueno supongo que es así tu actitud bueno volvemos al hotel

Ryuga: Vale

Coco: Mañana iras al instituto junto con Luchia, Hanon y Rina

Ryuga: Que, oye no corras vuelve aquí

Ryuga sale corriendo detrás de Coco y llegan al Hotel y como era ya muy tarde se fue a dormir sabia que el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo

* * *

><p>Autora: Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga Patricia que siempre la llevare en el corazón y a mi amiga kzy ocura que me cae genial<p> 


	3. El secuestro de Ryuga

**Beyblade y sus personages no me pertenecen y pichi pichi pitch ni sus personages me pertenecen. Entre comillas "" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente obligaron a Ryuga a levantarse temprano para ir al instituto y también le obligaron a ponerse un uniforme cosa que nunca llevo en su vida luego bajo para desayunar y allí medio dormidas estaban Hanon, Luchia y Rina que no paraban de bostezar.<p>

Ryuga: Buenas

Las 3: Buenos días Ryuga

Ryuga: ¿Tenéis sueño?

Luchia: No lo ves

Ryuga: ¿Como podéis tener sueño?

Hanon: No sé y como es que tú no tienes

Ryuga: No tengo porque contestarte

Ryuga se sienta en la mesa mientras come una manzana

Rina: Si solo vas a comer eso luego te vas a morir de hambre

Ryuga: Estoy acostumbrado a no comer en todo el día hasta que no llegue la hora de comer

Hanon: Y eso porque

Ryuga: Me levantaba desayunaba y entrenamiento .Y mientras pasaba el entrenamiento llegaba la hora de comer, y así todo el día

Luchia: Y para que entrenabas

Ryuga: Para el combate de los bleyders

Rina: Seguimos con eso

Ryuga: Para mí es importante pero para ti no

Rina: Si no se lo que es muy importante no será para mi

Ryuga: Basta de cháchara vámonos

Luchia: Ya pero si a un no ah venido Kaito

Ryuga: ¿Ese imbécil nos va a acompañar?

Luchia: No es imbécil

Ryuga: Para mí si oye yo me voy

Hanon: Si no sabes dónde queda

Ryuga: Pues pregunto

Rina: Yo voy contigo

Ryuga: ¿Sabéis donde esta Coco?

Hanon: Te gusta verdad

Ryuga: No digas tonterías solo pregunto

Rina: Se fue a dar una vuelta por la playa

Luchia: Con su novio

Ryuga: Vale solo era eso vámonos

Ryuga y Rina van a salir y ven a Kaito en la puerta

Rina: Hola Kaito

Kaito: Hola Rina y hola tarugo

Ryuga: Tss imbécil y chulito de playa, Rina vámonos no perdamos el tiempo con esta escoria

Chico: A Kaito con más respeto niñato

Ryuga: Rina quien es este enano

Rina: Es Nagisa el novio de Hanon

Nagisa: No me llames enano chico de peinado raro

Ryuga: No se te ocurre algo mejor tío eso no es un insulto, el niño tiene cierta gracia

Ahora viene otro chico en moto y Rina sale a abrazarlo

Ryuga: ¿Quién es el de la moto?

Kaito: Es Masahiro el novio de Rina

Masahiro: Rina ¿Quién es ese chico?

Rina: Es Ryuga el vendrá al instituto con nosotros

Ryuga: Si no os importa yo me voy

Luchia: Ryuga nos vamos todos juntos aunque no quieras

Ryuga: Y tu de ¿donde has salido?

Luchia: De dentro del hotel

Ryuga: Me niego a ir con vosotras y mucho menos con el imbécil de tu novio

Masahiro: Valla veo que tienes muy mal genio

Nagisa: Pues a mí no me cae muy bien que digamos

Kaito: Parece un niño rico y pijo que se niega a ir con los de clase inferior

Ryuga: Repite eso si eres valiente

Kaito: Parece un niño rico y pijo

Ryuga camina hacia donde esta Kaito y lo empuja con tal fuerza que lo tira al suelo y después lo coge del cuello y empieza a ahogarlo mientras se parte de risa

Luchia: ¡Ryuga suéltalo lo vas a matar!

Ryuga: Jajaja eso es lo que quiero matarlo jajaja

Coco: ¡Ryuga suéltalo!

Ryuga se jira y ve que Coco está detrás de él y suelta a Kaito

Luchia: Kaito ¿estas bien?

Kaito: Si eso creo

Hanon: Ryuga te has pasado

Ryuga: Déjame en paz

Ryuga se va dirección al instituto que no sabía donde quedaba pero ya lo encontraría hasta que siente que alguien le coge de la mano y cuando mira ve que es Coco no parecía muy contenta

Ryuga: ¿Qué quieres?

Coco: Dile a Kaito que lo sientes mucho

Ryuga: No

Coco: Hazlo ¿Que te cuesta por una vez?

Ryuga: Mucho, vale el se lo merecía por llamarme niño pijo y rico. Yo nunca fui rico ni pijo yo vivo con un tío que es rico y lo único que quiere es dominar el mundo usándome, el mandó a unos hombres para que matasen a mis padres si no me unía a él .Doji decía que tenía el potencial para dominar a L-drago y ayudarle a dominar el mundo

Coco: Y el te enseño a tener esa actitud

Ryuga: Si él dijo que solo mirase por mí mismo y que me convirtiera en una persona fría y sin sentimientos

Coco: Entiendo oye si quieres te acompaño al instituto o si no llegaras tarde

Ryuga: Haz lo que quieras

Coco llevo a Ryuga al instituto. Allí Coco se despidió de el dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que a Ryuga le molesto un poco una vez allí llego a la clase y entro. El profesor le presento a la clase y le mando sentarse atrás del todo. Ryuga hizo caso pero en vez de atender en la clase como en el fondo el profe no lo veía puso los pies en la mesa y se puso el MP4 y se hecho a dormir. Estuvo así hasta la hora del patio que lo tuvieron que despertar Hanon, Luchia y Rina una vez despierto se fueron al patio. Luego volvieron a clases y Ryuga hizo lo mismo. Se acabaron las clases y cuando salió alguien lo noqueo y se lo llevo. Ryuga se despertó y no estaba en el instituto estaba amarrado con cadenas

Ryuga: ¿Dónde estoy?

Sheshe: Mas respeto que estas frente a Lord Mikel

Ryuga: ¿Lord quien?

Mikel: Con que tú eres el humano que defendió a la princesa sirena de la perla amarilla

Ryuga: Te refieres a Coco

Mikel: Si. Lady bat encárgate de el

Lady bat: Vale

Mikel: Llévalo frente a las princesas sirenas me pregunto si querrán salvarlo bueno será interesante

Lady bat: Vamos ¿cómo te llamas?

Ryuga: Me llamo Ryuga vampiresa

Lady bat: Lady bat para ti Ryuga

Lady bat lo tele transporta a donde están las princesas sirenas y ven que tiene a Ryuga atado con cuerdas

Todas: ¡Ryuga que haces con ella!

Ryuga: No lo veis me han secuestrado es que hay que ser corto de mente princesas sirenas me estabais ocultando eso

Lady bat: Cierra el pico niñato

Ryuga: Otra igual

Lady bat: Basta de hablar combatamos

Luchia: Voz rosa perla

Hanon: Voz agua perla

Rina: Voz verde perla

Coco: Voz amarilla perla

Una vez se transforman empiezan a cantar la canción de yo no sé la razón pero, no le afecta a Lady bat y ella empieza a cantar su canción haciéndole daño a las princesas sirenas. Ryuga se cabrea y rompe las cuerdas

Ryuga: ¡De jalas en paz!

Lady bat: ¿Qué le está pasando?

Coco: Lo mismo le paso ayer

Luchia: ¿¡Qué!

Coco: Es que Sheshe y Mimi me estaban atacando y el las asusto solo con unas palabras

Ryuga: Tu vampiresa inútil, te juro que si les vuelves a hacer daño estas muerta y dile a tu querido Lord Mikel que voy por él y no se salvara de mi ira, recuerda esto yo soy L-drago el bleyd más poderoso y oscuro, que se metió en el cuerpo de este chico y si se atreve a tocar a estas chicas que me están ayudando lo pagara caro ahora vete antes de que mi ira crezca

Lady bat: Esta bien ya me iba tranquilízate un poco L-drago o Ryuga bueno me voy y se lo comunicare a Lord Mikel

Una vez Lady bat se va Ryuga se desmaya y Coco lo coge antes de que caiga al suelo. Mientras tanto en Dark Nebula Doji se estaba volviendo loco con la desaparición de Ryuga intento hacer que otros bleyders controlasen a L-drago pero L-drago perdía el equilibrio nada mas lo tiraban y decidió investigar pero cuando lo iba a hacer entraron Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, Benkey y Kyoya

Ginga: Hola Doji

Doji: Me entere de que ibais en el mismo crucero que iba Ryuga pero hubo una tormenta y hundió el barco ¿Dónde está Ryuga?

Kyoya: El no estaba entre los supervivientes

Doji: No puede haber muerto, no tan joven a un le quedaba el combate de los bleyders y vivir mucho más tiempo

Madoka: Vaya anda no seas tan sarcástico

Doji: Lo que pasa es que el bleyder que probo a L-drago este perdía el equilibrio al segundo no se qué le pasa si el bleyd está en perfecto estado

Madoka: Deja que le eche una ojeada

Doji trae a L-drago en donde Ryuga lo llevaba siempre y Madoka lo revisa

Madoka: A este bleyd le falta alma la alma de L-drago se abra metido en el cuerpo de Ryuga y si Ryuga llega a estar muerto este bleyd ya no sirve para nada pero no lo tires por si acaso Ryuga sigue vivo

Doji: Vaya me pregunto que pasara ahora con L-drago

* * *

><p>Autora: Perdonen si no subí de este fic pero ya intentare subirlo ya que tengo que subir 4 fics intentare ahora en ferias aquí en España bueno en un pueblo de la Comunidad Valenciana no diré nada más. Bueno dejen reviews si quieren no obligo a nadie chao<p> 


	4. La cancion de Ryuga

Ni beyblade ni pichi pichi pitch me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Entre comillas "" es pensamiento

Ryuga se había despertado estaba en el hotel tumbado en una cama y entraron las chicas

Coco: Ryuga has despertado

Ryuga: ¿Qué me paso?

Karen: Te habías desmayado

Ryuga: ¿Cómo de qué?

Coco: ¿Quien es L-drago?

Ryuga: L-drago es mi bleyd y tu ¿Cómo sabias su nombre?

Coco: Eso no importa ahora

Ryuga: Princesas sirenas vosotras me estáis ayudando sin ninguna razón o motivo para hacerlo

Coco: Yo no necesito razón para ayudarte

Ryuga: ¡Pero yo no os lo eh pedido!

Hanon: Serás desagradecido

Ryuga se levanta y se va de allí hasta llegar a la playa una vez allí sin motivo se tira al agua

Ryuga: "Si están conmigo estarán en peligro y mas Coco pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Acaso yo me enamore de Coco bueno ella es tan linda y amable pero tiene novio"

A Ryuga se le acerca esa silueta que vio aquella vez y era Coco pero ella era una sirena. Ryuga sin pensar la coge de las manos y la besa pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir a la superficie para no ahogarse, se separa de ella y sube arriba para coger aire y sale Coco sonrojada

Coco: Ryuga ¿Estas bien?

Ryuga: Si estoy bien tranquila

Coco usando un poder especial transforma a Ryuga en un sireno y le sale una cola negra

Ryuga: Pero ¿Qué?

Coco: Te transforme en sireno para que puedas respirar bajo el agua. Sígueme

Coco entra al agua y Ryuga la sigue hasta llegar a una especie de reino bajo el mar amarillo

Coco: Este es mi reino y yo soy su princesa

Ryuga: Es hermoso nunca vi algo tan bonito

Coco: Que va más impresionante es el de Luchia

Del reino sale una sirena joven que se dirige donde estaban Coco y Ryuga

Sirena: Coco ¿Que haces hablando con un sireno de clase baja?

Coco: Madre deberías estar dentro

Ryuga: Y yo no soy de clase baja seguro que soy más alta que la de vosotras

Madre de Coco: Y ¿Cómo te apellidas?

Ryuga: No tengo apellidos

Madre de Coco: Nunca eh visto una sirena o sireno con la cola negra

Coco: Es que el no es un sireno es un humano transformado en sireno

Madre de Coco: ¡Que! Hija quieres que le cuente esto a todo el mundo como son todos los humanos

Ryuga: Tranquilícese yo soy callado como una tumba

Coco: Ryuga ven vamos a entrar

Madre de Coco: No permitiré que entre y Coco ya te encontre el prometido perfecto

Coco: No me pienso casar con nadie solo con la persona que yo quiera te guste o no aparte mi prometido es Ryuga

Ryuga iba a soltar un que pero Coco le tapa la boca y le guiña un ojo queriendo decir que le siguiese el juego

Madre de Coco: Alguien como el tu prometido

Coco: Si aparte el es lindo, cariñoso y amable conmigo ¿verdad?

Ryuga: Claro "¿Cómo me puedo meter yo en estos lios?"

Coco: Ahora te enseñare mi reino y haremos los preparativos para la boda

Coco le empieza susurrar a Ryuga

Coco: Tu sígueme la corriente vale si no lo pagaras caro

Ryuga: No me lanzes amenazas porque seras tu quien salga peor

Una vez entran todos les saludan y miraban a Ryuga con cara de ¿Quien es ese chico?

Ryuga: Me siento observado

Coco: Eso es por ahora mira esta es mi habitación

Ryuga: Se ve linda mas bonita que la mia seguro

Coco: Ven siéntate aquí en la cama conmigo

Ryuga: Vale oye esa perla ¿Por qué es importante?

Coco: Sin ella seria incapaz de transformarme y de cantar bien

Ryuga: Entiendo oye antes cuando te bese lo hice sin pensar perdóname me dijeron que tenias novio y me preguntaba si eso era verdad

Coco: No, no tengo novio pero Luchia se inventa cosas como que tengo novio solo es eso

Ryuga: Me pregunto como no puedes tener novio con lo linda que eres

Coco se sonroja ante el comentario de Ryuga y Ryuga la ve

Ryuga: Te pusiste roja

Coco: Es que nunca nadie me dijo eso

Ryuga: Ah no, pues me alegra haber sido el primero

Coco: Ya cállate vas a hacer que me ponga mas roja

Ryuga: ¿Enserio?

Ryuga se acerca al oído de Coco y empieza a susurrarle cosas al oído

Ryuga: Eres la persona mas sincera, honesta, amable y sonriente que eh visto en este mundo. No se como pero estas consiguiendo que tenga un nuevo sentimiento desconocido para mi y ese sentimiento se llama amor

Ryuga empieza a besar el cuello de Coco haciendo que caigan tumbados a la cama

Coco: Ryuga controlate un poco

Ryuga: ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

Coco: Porque si nos ve mi madre me mata a mi

Ryuga: Esta bien me controlare es que tu belleza es mucha para mi

Ryuga esta vez besa los labios de Coco tiernamente y se separan. Pero esta vez porque oyen ruidos que provenían de fuera salen de la habitación y ven a Lady bat

Lady bat: Te buscaba princesa sirena vaya pero si es Ryuga

Ryuga: Coco ponte detrás mia y no te pasara nada

Coco: Pero debo hacer algo

De repente del cuello de Ryuga sale una concha y la abre y ve que es una perla Coco y Lady bat se sorprenden al ver esa perla

Lady bat: La perla negra que hace contigo

Ryuga: Ni lo se ni me importa

Coco: Ryuga usala

Ryuga: ¿Cómo?

Coco: Te hare una demostración. Voz amarilla perla

Coco se transforma

Coco: Vamos intentalo tu

Ryuga: ¿No se me vera ridículo?

Coco: Tu usala

Ryuga: Vale. Voz negra perla

A Ryuga le sale un traje negro y se pone al lado de Coco

Ryuga: Si se me ve ridículo

Lady bat: ¿Y este es el tan temido L-drago?

Coco: Ryuga cantemos

Ryuga: Esta bien. Quiero batir mis alas blancas hacia un rayo de luz que ilumina en la distancia todo el cielo azul, pero una lluvia amarga las empapa de frialdad vuelvo a la soledad, siento un recuerdo resonar lento en mi interior como un arruyo al susurrar un lejano rumor dormiré mientras mis alas flotan porque llegare al destino donde un dia yo mi corazón curare, y los pedazos de mi alma rota alguien recojera como una pluma busco la eternidad.

Lady bat: ¿Esa canción? Es al de Lord Mikel

Ryuga: Siento un recuerdo resonar lento en mi interior como un arruyo al susurrar un lejano rumor dormiré mientras mis alas flotan porque llegare al destino donde un dia yo mi corazón curare, y los pedazos de mi alma rota alguien recojera como una pluma busco la eternidad, un espejismo secular es mi sueño pero soy su dueño y se que existirá en algún lugar

Lady bat: Es imposible el esta cantando la canción de Lord Mikel como si nada no me lo creo

Coco: Ryuga

Ryuga: Que, pasa algo

Lady bat: Tu debes venir conmigo si puedes cantar esa canción debes venir

Ryuga: No ire

Mikel: Si vendrás L-drago

Ryuga: Asi se llama mi bleyd yo soy Ryuga Mikel

Mikel: Ryuga vas a venir por mucho que no quieras tu perla es la perla negra la que merece venir con nosotros ya que eres capaz de cantar una de mis canciones no te diste cuenta y hiciste daño a Coco pero ella lo fingió

Ryuga: Coco ¿Eso es cierto?

Coco: Si Ryuga no me duele no fue para tanto

Ryuga: Yo te hice daño yo fui el culpable de que destrozaran tu reino lo siento

A Ryuga le vuelve a salir la cola y se va de allí destrozado por dentro y por fuera. Coco huye y va junto con Luchia para contarle lo que sucedio


	5. Final

**Ni Beyblade ni Pichi pichi pitch me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Ryuga Coco, estaba muy triste, no recibían noticias de en donde podría estar Ryuga. Por otro lado Ryuga, estaba en el reino de Lord Mikel ya que este se rindió y se unió a ellos por mucho que no quisiese. Hasta que Lord Mikel le ordeno que fuese con Sheshe y Mimi a atacar a las princesas sirenas. El no quería hacerlo pero era su obligación, una vez las encontraron vio que estaba Coco con ellas.

-Ryuga, ¿Qué haces con ellos?-Le pregunta Coco asustada.

-Veras Coco, yo tengo que ir con ellos ya que tengo la perla negra, lo siento. Voz negra perla.-Dice Ryuga triste para empezar a cantar su canción, haciendo que las princesas sirenas gritasen de dolor, pero Coco aguantaba el dolor y se acerco a Ryuga hasta que pudo abrazarlo, le daba igual si el dolor era más fuerte cerca de él. Ella lo amaba y quería estar a su lado, Ryuga mientras cantaba se le caían las lagrimas al ver a Coco sufrir tanto. Cuando acabo de cantar casi todas las sirenas se habían desmayado, menos Coco que aun abrazaba a Ryuga y este decidió corresponder a su abrazo.

-Porque, arriesgas demasiadas cosas por mi porque haces esto Coco, por favor detente sufres demasiado por mí, ya basta ya es suficiente Coco.- Decía Ryuga llorando y abrazando a Coco.

-Porque te amo Ryuga, por eso hago todo esto.-Le responde Coco también llorando, justo cuando Ryuga va a besar a Coco las hermanas belleza negra empiezan a cantar su canción, haciendo que Coco se desmaye como las demás, Ryuga la toma en brazos y la lleva donde Lord Mikel. Dejo que Sheshe y Mimi se encargasen de llevar a las otras, una vez llegan Lord Mikel ve que traen lo que les ah pedido.

-Gran trabajo entre los 3 ahora podéis descansar, pero primero dadme a las princesas sirenas.-Les ordena Mikel

-No te entregare a Coco, coge mi perla y que ella se vaya.- Es lo que le dice Ryuga a Mikel dejando a todos asombrados.

-Ryuga necesito la perla de Coco. —Le reprocha Mikel.

- Me da igual, yo protegeré a Coco aunque sea con mi vida, utilízame a mí y déjalas a ellas libres, si mal no recuerdo mi perla es la más poderosa ya que tiene el poder de las siete perlas juntas.- Le dice Ryuga, hasta que las princesas sirenas se despiertan, y Coco se sorprende al ver que Ryuga la tiene en sus brazos.

-Ryuga bájame por favor.-Le dice Coco sonrojada.

-Claro.-Responde Ryuga, una vez la deja en el suelo y todas se despiertan, pero miran a Ryuga con desconfianza que eso no era bueno en un momento así, ya que estaban con todos los malos ahí.

-Luchia tenemos que cantar, aunque desconfiéis de Ryuga yo se que él nos ayudara confiad en el, por favor.-Le suplica Coco a Luchia que esta solo asiente con la cabeza. Una vez se transforman empiezan a cantar la canción de Kodou que parece que les afectaba mucho, una vez acabaron de cantarla fueron a buscar una salida, no querían seguir a Ryuga pero Coco sí que quería, lo malo es que a Ryuga no le hacían ni caso.

-Me podéis hacer caso, se donde está la salida.-Dijo Ryuga enfadado.

-Yo iré por donde dice Ryuga.-Replico Coco, no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a Ryuga, una vez en la salida regresaron al hotel y Nikora fue a gritarle a Ryuga. Pero Coco la detuvo, lo que les sorprendió a todas fue al ver a Ryuga arrodillado pidiendo disculpas, Coco se acerco a él una vez él se levanto Coco lo abrazo, dejando a todas sorprendidas. Y se sorprendieron más cuando Ryuga beso a Coco tiernamente en sus labios, no se querían separar por ellos se pasarían la vida así, pero se separaron nada mas por la falta de oxigèn.

-Eso nos sorprendió demasiado.-Dijo Hanon aun sorprendida.

-Coco no pensé que te enamorarías con alguien como él.-Dijo Rina casi sin palabras.

-Lo sé, pero yo ciento que él es la única persona con la que quiero estar.-Dijo Coco mirando fijamente los ojos dorados de Ryuga, pero de repente se abre como una puerta tridimensional y de ahí sale Doji.

-¿Doji?-Dice Ryuga muy sorprendido.

-Hola Ryuga, vengo a llevarte conmigo para volver a tu dimensión.-Dijo Doji muy contento al haber encontrado a Ryuga.

-Eso se significa que te tienes que ir.-Dijo Coco ya llorando.

-Doji, yo me volveré contigo, con una condición Coco tiene que venir con nosotros.-Dijo Ryuga firmemente-

-Doji si ella quiere venir, yo no te lo prohíbo.- Respondió Doji.

-Coco ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a mi dimensión?-Le pregunto Ryuga a Coco.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría.- Respondió Coco muy contenta.

-Pero Coco, te echaríamos mucho me dé menos.- Le dijo Luchia a Coco.

-Lo sé, pero si estoy allí estaré con Ryuga y Lord Mikel no podrá atacarme, aparte un día le dije a Ryuga que me gustaría ir con él a su dimensión.- Le dijo Coco a Luchia para luego despedirse y irse con Ryuga y Doji. Una vez llegan a Dark Nebula Ryuga le enseña a Coco que es el beyblade, y como en todas las historias dicen vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

* * *

><p>-Lo sé es algo corta pero espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, me pueden lanzar tomatazos, frutas si eso un ladrillo por escribir más o menos ya que soy principiante… Nos vemos.<p> 


End file.
